


Alex Tries to Fix everything

by ShineBrightLight



Series: AOT with the Yeager Twins [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alex is the coordinate/founding titan though, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both of the twins are titans, Eren and Alex are twins, Mikasa lived with Armin, Parental Erwin Smith, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), alex knows everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightLight/pseuds/ShineBrightLight
Summary: Alexandra Yeager was born as a fail-safe in order to keep Eren Yeager from going off the deep end. What happens when she tries to save the world? Will it stay the same as it is currently? Or will it be destroyed like in the other dimension? Or will Everything be fixed?
Relationships: Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Levi/Erwin Smith, Reiner Braun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: AOT with the Yeager Twins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. First Five years

The house was buzzing gently with soft talk and laughter as the family of 4 ate lunch. Once finished, the father got up from the table and started gathering his bag. 

“Where are you going, dad?” The little girl asked, watching her father with wide golden eyes. He smiled softly and cupped her cheek gently. 

“I’ve got a few check-ups in the interior. I should be back in a week at most.” He said before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. Her brother pouted. 

“But you just got back!” He stomped his foot angrily. 

“Eren.” The twins’ mother said sternly, causing the boy to pout harder before going to sulk in his bed. Grisha walked out the door followed by his daughter. He turned to face her, kneeling and putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Alexandra, I’m leaving you in charge of your brother. Keep him safe for me. Don’t let him do anything stupid, okay? If you can do that for me, I’ll let you see what’s in the basement when I come back, okay?” He winked at her and she giggled softly. After all, she already knew what was in the basement. And she would use that knowledge to keep Eren safe. She nodded wildly, knowing Eren was watching through the window, her pale blonde hair falling in her eyes. He chuckled softly and tucked her hair behind her ears. He smiled at her sadly before pressing another kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll be home soon. I love you both.” He stood and walked away, heading for the gate that led to the interior wall. Alexandra skipped back inside and went to help her mother with the laundry, while Eren was pouting in his bed. 

“Hey, mom. Eren’s been talking about joining the scouts.” She said, her voice soft, but not soft enough that Eren wasn’t able to hear. At their mother’s outraged gasp, his head popped out of his mess of blankets. 

“HEY! Way to go, Mouth!” He yelled outraged. Carla turned to look at Eren. 

“You will not join the scouts! I forbid it!” She yelled at him. Eren glowered at them both before he sprinted out of the house, Alexandra following closely behind. They raced through the streets, Alexandra right on his heels. 

“Eren, stop please.” She called and he growled at her before he slammed bodily into two other kids, knocking all three of them to the ground. Alex giggled softly, helping the other two up off the ground. 

“Hey, Mikasa, Armin.” Mikasa waved while Armin dusted himself off. 

“What had Eren’s pants in a twist?” He asked. Alex raised her hand with a guilty smile.

“You told Aunt Carla, didn’t you?” She nodded. Eren huffed.

“To be honest, I didn’t promise to not tell her.” She pulled her ponytail over her shoulder, looking like her mom. Armin shook his head as Mikasa giggled.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the four froze in their places. Armin and Mikasa ran for the center of town, wanting to see what was going on, the twins followed closely. The four slipped into the crowd, standing next to each other. 

The whole town was eerily silent. Not a whisper was uttered as they all stared at the wall that had kept them safe for over 100 years. At the top of the wall, was a large hand, gripping the stone so tightly that it cracked under the pressure. There was a loud rumbling sound before the gate that kept the town protected exploded, raining the houses with large boulders, some of them crushing the people, sending them into a panicked frenzy. With people running trying to get away from the titans, no one noticed the two children racing towards the broken wall, trying to get to their house, the other two of their group being dragged with the crowd. 

“Eren! Stop!” Alex yelled, following closely behind her twin brother.

“No Alex! Mom is the only one home! I need to make sure she is safe!” Eren put his head down and ran faster, skidding around the corner and crying out as he saw their house crushed by a boulder with their mother under a wooden beam, her hand reaching out limply.

“Mom!” Eren cried, racing over and trying to lift the beam, ignoring their mother’s protests. “Alex! Help me!” The dark-haired woman reached out a shaking hand. 

“Eren. Even if you get me out of here, I can’t go with you. My legs have been crushed. Baby, you have to run. Alex, get him to stop.” The child doppelganger shook her head and tried to help. Carla kept begging her children to listen to her, as human footsteps came their way. 

“Hannes! Take the children and run!” Carla cried. Hannes smiled ruefully. 

“Do you think so low of me? I’ll kill this titan and save all three of you.” He ran towards the approaching titan, as Carla cried out behind him. He slid to a stop, frozen in fear as the titan came closer. He turned away and ran back. 

He scooped the twins in his arms, running away, both twins over his shoulders, their faces turned towards where they had just left. 

“NO! MOM! STOP! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!” Eren screamed, his fists hitting the man’s back. He screamed as his mother was lifted out from the rubble of his house and eaten before his eyes, tears flowing like a steady stream down his face. Alex’s eyes were closed, tears running down her cheeks as well, her mind begging for forgiveness because she wasn’t able to keep her promise to her father. 

Hannes pushed the children onto one of the boats just before the plank was pulled off the grass. Gentle hands pulled them further onto the boat, towards the back where Mikasa and Armin were sitting with their grandfather. Just before the boat passed through the inner gate, there was a loud thudding noise. The people on the boat turned as another new titan, this one looking like it was covered in armor, sprinted through the town towards the wall. It brought its arms up and dropped it’s shoulder and ran faster, slamming into the gate, shattering it into pieces, and officially making all the territory within Wall Maria, Titan territory. 

The twins sat next to each other during the ride, holding each other’s hands tightly, Alex’s head resting on Eren’s, his cheek pressed to the top of her head, both of them completely silent, tears still running down their cheeks. When the boats stopped, the children shuffled off, all four of them holding hands tightly. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next two years passed quickly, the children helping with farming and running errands for the townspeople. After their first night in the orphanage, Alex woke up with her father’s key to the basement tied around her neck, along with her parent’s wedding rings on the cord. Their mother always gave her ring to their father when he went on trips, hoping it would keep him safe. 

She lifted the cord to her lips, breathing promises against the rings softly. The four of them were currently on their way to the three-year training camp to eventually join the military when they turned 15. She tucked the cord under the neck of her shirt, feeling the cool metal rest against her warm skin. She sighed softly and re-tied her hair, the end of her braid resting against the middle of her back. She refused to cut it, no matter what anyone else said. 

Soon the four were standing in line with the rest of the cadets as the instructor walked up and down the lines, yelling at them. She could hear the other instructors talking from behind them. 

“Why isn’t he yelling at those kids?” One man asked, gesturing towards the four of them, as well as the three kids standing next to them. 

“Because they know what it’s like. They were there when Wall Maria fell. Nothing scares or frightens those kids anymore. Those two, the twins, watched their parents get eaten by a titan as a Garrison member carried them away.” Alex felt her calm expression deaden, her face looking she was going to kill someone. She could feel Eren stiffen next to her and she hissed softly at him and he relaxed slightly. There was a sudden snapping sound from her left and she turned slightly to see a girl with brown hair standing next to her that had just bitten into a steaming potato. She and several other cadets stared at her in shock. Their shock deepened as she offered ‘half’ of her potato to the instructor. The man scowled and set the girl running laps. With one last glance at the twins, he sent the rest of the cadets to the mess hall. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For the next several days, they worked on their fighting skills, and slowly, their numbers shrank as kids were either sent away or ran away. Finally, it was time for them to try balancing to use the ODM gear later. They were each handed a harness, getting instructions that these were their permanent harnesses and to take care of them. Alexandra scanned hers with a careful eye, having looked at Hannes’ many times when he was off duty and found that a piece of her belt was broken. 

“Hey, Mikasa, Armin can I look at your harnesses before you put them on? You too Eren.” They handed them to her and she looked them over as well. Eren was the only other one to have a broken belt. She handed it back to him and pulled him over to their instructor. 

“Ex-commander Shadis? Our belts are broken.” He raised an eyebrow. 

“And how would you know that?” He asked skeptically, taking both belts in hand. 

“Our Pseudo-uncle is a member of the Garrison. When he had days off, he would teach me how to clean his gear because he knew of mine and Eren’s wish to join the military when we got older. I know the harnesses like the back of my hand.” She explained. He looked over the belts and nodded. 

“Well, girly looks like you were right.” He led them both to the supply shed and handed them a new belt each. After looking them over, she slipped hers on while Eren did the same next to her. They went back to the group in time to see Armin and Mikasa being pulled up, Armin squirming, but staying upright while Mikasa hung limply from the cables. 

A few minutes later, both twins were being hooked up. As they were being pulled up, Eren wobbled but stayed up and Alex was completely still. Soon after, she began spinning in circles, her toes and the ends of her hair brushing the ground as she spun. She suddenly stopped upright and pulled her legs up under her as if she were sitting on the ground. Everyone was watching her in awe, and when she was let down they tried to crowd her and she slipped behind one of the other Cadets, a blonde, brawny boy named Reiner. He puffed up and made sure they left her alone. She smiled softly at him and he blushed brightly, causing a few of the other boys to start teasing him. 

The next day, it was time for training in the trees. They began slowly at first, learning how to maneuver with their gear. As soon as they were let go, Alex flitted into the trees, leaving the other Cadets behind as she flipped and spun through the trees, somehow using minimal gas to get around. When they were told to come back, she launched herself off a branch, flying high into the air, before she used her gas to slow herself down just enough that she was able to slide to a stop as she landed. Several Cadets were watching her in shock and she simply smiled at them. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three years passed in the blink of an eye. Soon, it was the day before their graduation and choosing ceremony. For their last task as cadets, they were told to clean and load the cannons that were resting on top of the wall. Eren and Alexandra stood side by side, looking over the city of Trost, both of them smiling softly, thinking that Humanity finally had a chance. From behind them came a large bang, and a blast of heat. Turning, they both came face to face with the Colossal titan that had broken the wall five years ago. There was a blast of steam sending all of the nearby cadets tumbling off the wall. Alex stopped herself before Garret, one of the other cadets plummeted past her, unconscious. She released her hook from the wall and dove after him, causing others to scream. She grasped his ankle and hooked herself to the wall, pulling herself back in the same instant, leaving him hanging in her grasp, just a few feet off the ground. She pulled them both up the wall, before handing him off to Marco and Reiner, for them to carry him to base while the rest of them got instructions. 

“Ackerman, Yeager, you are both with the vanguard squad. Follow me.” Alex shook her head.

“I don’t care if I get punished for this, but I’m staying with my brother.” The captain stared at her before he nodded. 

“Fine. Ackerman and Arlert, follow.” Alex nodded at Mikasa and Armin who nodded back at her and followed the captain to the vanguard. She went over to Eren and nudged him as she began filling her gear. 

“Make sure you survive and don’t do anything stupid.” He scowled at her before nodding. They both raced off, heading to their position in the middle. They were almost there when an abnormal suddenly appeared and captured Thomas in its mouth. He struggled for a second before his legs went limp and vanished into the titan’s mouth. Eren yelled in rage, racing after the abnormal, not noticing the second abnormal between the houses, preparing to jump. He glanced down when the titan was already in motion, mouth wide open when he was shoved out of the way. He landed on a rooftop and rolled to a stop. Looking around him, he saw the still form of his twin, her blonde hair quickly turning pink then red with the blood pooling around her from her missing leg. 

“Alex, No!” He screamed before he was grabbed from behind and lifted into the air. Glancing down he found himself in the air, a titan that looked like an old man holding him above its wide-open mouth. He was placed on its tongue and began sliding down before his arm was grabbed tightly. Looking up, he found Alex, her sword stabbing into the titan’s mouth stopping them both. 

“Alex, what are you doing?!” He cried. She slipped a bit, Eren sliding further down the titan’s throat. She slowly pulled him up, using all her strength before she screamed as she threw him out of the mouth and back onto the rooftops.

“Live for me! Promise!” She cried, her arm outstretched. The titan bit down, sending her arms flying, and Eren watched in horror as the titan swallowed. 

“ALEX! NOOOOO!” He screamed. He fell to his knees as the titan walked away, before he buried his hands tightly in his hair, still screaming. His vision blacked out and he fell unconscious. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“-rn….ern… Eren, Wake up!” Eren gasped as he sat up, looking around wildly. Connie was crouched before him, his hand on Eren’s shoulder having shaken him awake.

“Eren? Where is the rest of your squad? Where’s Alex?” Eren’s eyes widened as the memories of the past half-hour came back to him and he screamed out again. Connie reared back, a look of shock appearing on his face. 

“Eren!” Mikasa and Armin landed on the roof and headed towards him, Mikasa kneeling in front of him. “You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt, are you?” She stood again and began looking around. 

“Where’s Alex, Eren?” He looked at her with tears streaming down his face. He broke down into sobs. 

“They're gone. All of them. All of the Cadets of squad 34: Thomas Wagner, Nack Tierce, Milieus Zeremski, Mina Carolina, and… and Alexandra Yeager! These brave five upheld their duties and they died valiantly in the field of battle.” All the other cadets stared at him in shock. 

“Please no.” 

“His whole squad was wiped out?”

“The same will happen to us if we try to take on those titans.” Several of the Cadets whispered. Mikasa stood, her expression determined. 

“We need to go. We’re sitting bait for the titans. We need to go and clear out the supply depot to win. We need to win and survive, for the dead! For our comrades!” She lifted her sword and leaped off the roof, Eren, and Armin right behind her, Eren quickly passing her. Connie stared in shock. 

“Wow! Eren is a badass! How is he going so fast!” The adopted siblings glanced at each other, knowing that Eren was using too much of his gas. They were proved to be correct when his canisters sputtered and he fell from the sky, rolling onto the roof before falling in an alley. Armin glanced at Mikasa. 

“You go on ahead. You are the best at taking down titans. I’ll go after Eren with Connie.” She nodded and the two of them adjusted course trying to find Eren. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eren struggled to breathe, the air in his lungs having expelled forcefully when he hit the ground. He moved to his knees, uncaring of the titan that was approaching him. He stayed still, letting the titan get closer. Tears dripped down his face as he suddenly lashed out with his broken blade, slicing the fingers off the titan’s hand and leaping backward. Behind him, another titan broke through the wall, its head hung low, long pale hair covering its face. He grasped his sword tighter in preparation to swing at the titan in front of him before a large foot slammed into the ground just behind him, causing him to fly into the air. 

He landed heavily and looked up as the second titan pulled its arm back and swung for the other one, knocking it off its feet. He covered his ears as the new titan threw its head back and screamed before he watched in shock as it began killing the other titan. Once the other titan started steaming, the new one straightened out and turned towards him just enough that he could see the muscled, but feminine form, and the sun caught on its face, allowing Eren to see its eye color. A shade of gold that only one person alive had.

The titan turned away from him and made its way out of the alley, it’s long pale hair turning pink in the sunlight as it walked away from him. 

“Eren!” He gasped as he was grasped around the waist and pulled up to the roofs. He looked next to him, finding Armin kneeling next to him as Connie landed next to both of them. Connie watched in shock as the titan that had saved him began fighting another titan. He moved to jump off the roof, but Eren grabbed his arm. 

“Don’t.” He whispered. Connie gave him a shocked look. 

“Why? I don’t know why that one is fighting the other one, but as soon as it’s done it’s gonna be on top of us.” Eren shook his head. 

“No, that one’s different. It… protected me.” He breathed. He took another look at it and his eyes widened. 

“Armin… Tell me what you see about that abnormal.” Armin scanned the feminine titan and his eyes also widened. 

“It’s fighting stance. Only one other person fights that way. And the eyes… but what about the hair?” He asked. 

“Think about blonde hair stained by blood.” Eren offered and Armin nodded before his head whipped around and he stared at Eren.

“Please tell me you aren’t going insane and you’re thinking what I think you’re thinking.” He pleaded. Eren nodded. 

“Take me over.” Armin nodded and wrapped his arm around Eren and launched the two of them to a nearby roof. When the titan raised its head, its golden eyes locked onto Eren’s teal ones. Eren reached out a trembling hand and the titan rested its chin on the edge of the roof before it nudged its nose against his hand, with a small puff of steam. 

“Alex?” He whispered and the titan blinked at him, nudging his hand again. His face broke out into a wide smile. 

“How?” He asked and she blew a puff of steam into his face. 

_‘Dad. He was one and he did this to me so that I could protect you.’_ Eren stared at her, having heard her voice in his head. 

“What is going on?” 

_‘I’ll tell you later. For now, you, Connie, and Armin need to get on my shoulders so that I can take you three to the supply depot.’_ Eren bobbed his head and clambered onto her shoulder. Armin stared at him like he was crazy when he held out a hand. 

“No way. Sorry Alex, but I think I’ll use my gear. Connie and I will meet you there.” He flew away letting Alex walk with Eren. 

“So, can you explain everything to me now?” Alex shook her head slightly. 

_‘No. Once everything settles down, then I’ll tell you. I’m going to drop you off at the Supply Depot, then I’m going to go and close the hole.’_ He stared at her in shock. 

“Close the hole with what?!” He asked. She turned and pointed. 

_‘The rock by the gate.’_ Eren shook his head. 

“No. There is no way you’ll be able to lift that.” She growled softly at his words. 

_‘It’s not a matter of can or can’t. I need to lift that boulder, Eren. Or we’ll all die.’_ Eren huffed before he sighed and nodded. 

“Fine.” She stopped in front of the building and let him climb onto her hand before she lowered him to the edge of the broken windows. She made sure he was safe before she turned and walked towards the broken gate, her steps acting as a beacon for other titans. They stomped towards her, determined to take her down. There was a hissing behind her before she felt a bunch of small little pricks in her skin. She placed her hand on the nape of her neck as she looked down. Hanging from her shoulders was Eren, Connie, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, and Reiner. 

“Alex, are you crazy!?” Mikasa screamed as Alex kept walking. Alex rumbled in return. 

_‘Eren. Remind Kasa that in this world it’s kill or be killed.’_ Eren turned and repeated her words, causing Mikasa to sigh. Alex stopped next to the boulder. 

“We need to get off. She can’t have us on her while she’s trying to left the boulder.” They all swung off and landed on the roofs next to her. 

“Are you sure you can lift that? It looks too heavy, even for your titan.” Jean said, causing her to glare at him. He raised his hands and took a step back. She crouched down and placed her hands under the boulder, slowly lifting it to rest on her shoulder. She slowly stood up and began staggering her way to the hole in the gate, the others following her, killing the titans in her way. She got about three-quarters of the way there before her knees began to buckle. 

“She’s gonna drop it! She needs help!” Connie yelled. 

“There isn’t any way for us to help her! None of us are secretly titans!” Armin retorted. Eren's eyes lit up and he took a few steps back before he leaped off the roof bringing his hand to his mouth as he fell. There was a flash of golden light and there stood a second titan, just behind Alex, its hands under the boulder, sharing the weight between the two. They looked at each other before nodding and continuing towards the gate. Just before a hoard of titans came through the hole, the two titans slammed the boulder into the hole, sealing Wall Rose. The cadets cheered and both titans collapsed, steam erupting from the nape of their necks. The other cadets quickly made their way to the fallen bodies and grabbed the twins that were emerging from the titans, flying away to the roofs.


	2. Scouts and Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be giving the scene between Alex, Levi, and Erwin where they were in the paths. The same explanation will be given in a future chapter that I actually already have written out, and I don't want to have people have to read it twice. There are several relationships beginning to form, if you pay attention to this chapter it hints at at least 3.

When Alex woke up next, she was cradled in Reiner’s arms while Eren was resting against Jean’s chest. She looked around and found that they were surrounded by members of the Garrison, all with their swords pointed at them. Looking up, she saw the cannons pointed down at them. She heard Eren shift as he began to wake up and quickly clapped a hand over his mouth, knowing he would say something stupid in his half-asleep state. Sure enough, from under her hand, she could hear the words, “I’ll kill them all. They’re all gonna die,” and she was glad she knew her brother.

“Cadets Yeager, Yaeger, Ackerman, Arlelt, Springer, Braun, Hoover, Brouse, Lenz, Ymir, and Kirstein! What you've committed is an act of treason! Whether you live or die depends on you! Should you try anything funny or attempt to move from where you are, we'll blast you to bits immediately and without hesitation! This is a direct question! What are you two really?! Human or Titan?!” Captain Woermann of the Garrison Regiment's 1st Division Elite Forces shouted from his place on a platform. 

“What kind of question is that?” Eren demanded, watching the group of soldiers.

“I don't understand the question, Sir!” Alex replied, placing her hand back over Eren’s mouth.

“Playing innocent, huh? Just try that again, monster! We'll blast you all into pieces in the blink of an eye before you can reveal your true form!” The captain shouted back in reply. 

“True form?” She asked. 

“Scores of people witnessed the moment that you both appeared from the bodies of dead Titans! We've allowed unknown beings--you and your brother--to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even if you are a member of the Cadets as sanctioned by the king, it is well within reason for me to eliminate any risk as quickly as possible. Of this, I feel certain! The Armored Titan that took down Wall Maria could appear at any moment now! As we speak, the very survival of humanity is at stake! Understand?! We can't afford to waste any further manpower or time on you! I will bombard you with high explosives if I have to!” A blonde woman pipped up from next to him. 

“Indeed, their defiance is obvious, sir. It's unlikely we'll get any beneficial information from them. As you said, this is a waste of time and manpower. Now is our best chance. We should destroy them while they're still in human form.” Mikasa took a step forward and drew her swords. 

“My specialty...is severing flesh. I'll gladly demonstrate it if need be. If anyone wants to experience my technique...then please, by all means, step this way.” She threatened. A brown-haired man stepped up to the man’s other side. 

“Sir. Mikasa Ackerman was assigned to escort duty with the more elite soldiers. Her prowess is equal to that of a hundred ordinary soldiers. Losing her would be a great setback for humanity.”

“Hey, Mikasa. Attacking people won't help!” Connie cried. 

“There's nowhere to run inside this damned wall,” Reiner muttered softly. 

“I don't care who it is, I won't let anyone kill Eren. That's all that matters.” Mikasa retorted.

“Let's talk this out. None of them understand the situation. That's why fear's spreading among them.” Armin said softly.

“I'll ask one more time! What are you really?” Alexandra looked past the fearful man, locking eyes with a pair of blue ones, attached to blonde hair. 

“Commander Smith, sir. I have information that you might find useful. Let me talk to you before the Garrison makes any decision about us.” She called, seeing the man’s eyes widen. The ginger man in front of them sighed as if he was reluctant to do what he was about to do, but all of them knew otherwise. 

“I see… Don't take this personally. This is just how it has to be. Because no one can prove… that they aren't a monster. So there's no use explaining now.” The captain’s hand fell and there was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke. 

“Did we get them?” He asked, coughing from the smoke. As it faded away, they stared in shock at the glimmering golden dome enveloping the group of cadets, a pair of glowing golden eyes piercing through the crystal, soon joined by a pair of teal ones. 

“Commander Smith. Your answer?” Her voice came from inside the dome. He stepped forward and stopped at the edge. 

“May I bring one other with me?” He asked. She nodded. 

“Captain Levi is the only one allowed with you.” He nodded and gestured for Levi to follow. Once they were both at the edge of the dome, a doorway opened, just big enough for the two to walk in. Once inside, Alexandra held out her hands to the two and with a glance at each other grasped her hands, and their world went black. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few minutes later, all three of them opened their eyes again. Levi brought a hand up to his nose. 

“Jesus. That is a mess. Good god. And we are the only ones who know?” She nodded. Levi groaned as if in agony before he nodded. 

“Take down the dome. All of you will come with us to the Scouting Regiment Headquarters.” Alex nodded and the dome dissolved. Instantly, swords were pointed at them again, before all the members of the garrison were on their knees, scouts standing above them. 

“We are taking custody of the two shifters. We will talk to them and learn what they know. They might be of some use to humanity.” Erwin and Levi lead the group out of the plaza, the other scouts falling into formation surrounding the group of children and keeping them safe. They were loaded into a carriage and driven to the headquarters which were about an hour away. Once there, they were led into separate holding rooms where they were told to wash up and change before resting and that they would begin questioning the next morning. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex and Eren were sitting in separate rooms, their hands chained to the table. Eren was glowering at anyone who entered his room, tugging on his chains. Alex however, sat calmly at her table, her hands resting on top of each other. When Levi and Erwin came into her room, she smiled at them. 

“He doesn’t know anything, right?” She asked and Erwin shook his head. She nodded. 

“Thought so. Dad was the only one who told me, but we never knew if he had somehow overheard. So, everything I told you last night was true. I’ve been sensing some hesitation and tearing within the shield’s mind. He’s not sure if he’s fighting for the right thing anymore. However, he won’t make a decision for several years from now. And that means he is going to leave us.” Levi sat across from her and rested his hands on the table. 

“So what is the plan?” He asked. 

“We need them to believe that Eren is the Coordinate. For things to go correctly, that’s what we need to tell them.” 

“What will we tell them about you?” Erwin asked. 

“I’m the Attack Titan. That’s all. It will take a bit for the word to get back to our brother, but it should take at most five months before everything else happens.” The two men glanced at each other before nodding. 

“There is one thing we can change though. In our basement in Shiganshina, there is a hidden cabinet. Inside is one more dose of the serum. Once we capture the spear, we can use it on someone, probably you,” She points at Erwin, “and make sure you live. Because I can tell you, that the other doesn’t die. It seems like he does, but he survives with only a scar on his face.” The two nodded. 

“Let’s do that then. We wait for everything to happen. You will go alone?” Erwin asked.

“I can. Or I can take one of you two with me. I am able to mask my scent. So I know that we will both be safe if i keep one of you in my mouth while traversing the town. Once we’re underground, they can’t smell us anymore. It’s up to you.” They looked at each other again. 

“We’ll talk about that later.” Erwin pulled out the keys and unlocked her wrists and she shook her hands out before following behind them to go do the same to Eren, knowing he would have eavesdropped if he had been unlocked first. She leaned against the door jam and watched. Once he was released, Eren ran over and began looking over her fretfully. She tugged on his hair. 

“Stop that, idiot. I’m the older sibling, and as you can clearly see, I’m perfectly fine.”

“Fine, fine. Meanie.” She giggled softly. 

“Let’s go see Reiner and the others.” He grabbed her hand and began pulling her out of the room. She glanced behind her and saw both men stifling laughter and she pouted at them, causing them to laugh harder. She rolled her eyes and just let Eren drag her around. When they got to the room, Alex headed over to where Reiner was sitting against the wall and Eren moved to where Jean was sitting at a table, both of them within a few feet of each other. Connie bounded over.

“I found a small lake with a cliff overlook! Let’s go swim while it’s still hot!” Alex automatically looked over where Levi and Erwin were sitting. Both gave her the smallest of nods. She smiled widely before she turned back to Connie and nodded. 

“Let’s go!” As the group made their way to the overlook, Alex strayed towards the back and watched the other cadets. Alex sat on the edge of the rock face and watched as her friends took turns leaping off into the cool water below. She stood to make her way down to the river bank when she heard footsteps from behind her. She turned around to see Reiner charging at her, his arms open. She took a partial step back, her arms raised. 

"Reiner! Don't do this!" She cried, but her words for naught as the boy didn't slow down and rammed into her at full speed, sending both teens tumbling down to the water below. Alex's world went silent as water filled her ears. Her body relaxed as she continued sinking until a firm arm wrapped around her waist and hauled her to the surface. Her head rose above the water and with a large gasp, she began coughing to get rid of the water in her nose. She swatted Reiner’s arm.

"You big bully! You're lucky I knew how to swim!" He chuckled softly before he carried her out of the river. She sat on a rock at the edge of the bank and began wringing out her hair and her loose clothing. He sat in front of her leaning his head against her stomach as she began running fingers through his hair, tugging lightly as she gently ran her nails against his scalp. She giggled softly. They sat there for the rest of the afternoon, watching their friends play in the river. Hours later, the group trekked back to base just in time for dinner. 

“Tomorrow we start training. Are there any of you who want to be in the Garrison or Military Police if you were in the top 10?” They all shook their heads. Levi nodded. 

“Alright. Finish your food and go to bed. Lead Eren and Alex to the barracks.” They saluted and finished their food, hurrying off to go to sleep, having exhausted themselves playing in the river. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day came early. At least for Alex. She woke up with a start, her breathing heavy and she could feel sweat drip down her face. She slipped from her bed, grabbed a change of clothes and went to the girl’s bathroom, and had a quick cold shower, something just to wake her up and get the sweat off her skin. She shivered as she dressed before wringing out her hair and twisting it up to dry. She quietly dropped her dirty clothes on her bed and quietly grabbed her ODM gear before leaving the room and going for a short walk through the forest surrounding the abandoned castle they were in. 

Once she was far enough away, she flew up the trunk of the highest tree and sat down in a little nook in the branches towards the top of the tree, which gave her a clear view of the night sky and the stars littering the darkness, the moon giving light to the tops of the trees. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She rested her cheek on her knees and let her mind drift. 

She didn’t know how long she had been sitting in the tree in silence before a soft thud drew her attention back to the present. She raised her head silently, looking in front of her to see what the noise was. Not noticing anything, she turned her head to look down the side of her branch and saw two forms standing at the base of her tree. She silently moved her head back and focused her senses to be able to listen to the two talk. 

“What do we do? One of them must be the founder. Problem is which one?” Bertholdt whispered harshly, looking around them to make sure they were alone. 

“I don’t know, however, if we bring them both back, that means Marley will finally have all nine titan’s under their control,” Reiner replied. 

“Do you think it’s possible that Eren has two and that Alex just has a shade of the Attack? With him being the older twin, he would have gotten most of the power.” Reiner shrugged.

“It’s possible. Should we take only Eren then? She hasn’t been as vengeful towards the titans as he has. She might have just joined the scouts because he did and the only reason she has powers at all is because they are twins and they have a special link.” Bertholdt nodded. 

“We’ll wait and take just Eren when the time is right. She doesn’t need to be involved.” The two stood together in silence for a few more moments before they walked away back to the boy’s barracks. She sat there for a few minutes longer before she slipped from the tree and quickly made her way to the castle where she knew both Levi and Erwin were already awake. She gently knocked on their door and stepped inside when she was called in. 

“What’s wrong Alex?” Erwin asked from his seat in front of the fire. 

“They are planning on taking only Eren unless I try and get in their way. But they’re planning on waiting. In the original timeline, they waited about four months before anything happened. So we should be okay for a while.” They nodded. Levi gestured to the empty seat at his desk to which Alex sat down and gratefully accepted the steaming cup of tea he slid to her. She blew on it lightly before she took a sip. 

“Thank you, Heichou.” She breathed a deep sigh before resting her forehead on his desk, quickly falling asleep after the rough night she had had. Both men sighed softly as they watched the young girl snore softly as she slept. Erwin stood and scooped her into his arms and carried her to the barracks where the other teens were just starting to wake up. He headed to Reiner, knowing that even though he would betray them in a few months, that Alex cared about him. 

“Braun. Take Alex for me. She had a rough night and spent the early morning wandering the castle and talking with Levi and I before she fell asleep on his desk. You both will be excused from today's training. Just let her sleep.” The teen nodded and gently took the girl into his own arms, her head lolling back as she was transferred. He leaned back slightly and removed one hand and gently lifted her head so that her cheek was resting on the top of his shoulder. She made a soft noise before she tilted her head forward and pressed her face into his neck. She relaxed in his arms and slipped into a deeper sleep. 

He turned and walked back towards his bed, carefully setting her down and tucking her under his blankets. He sat on a chair next to the bed and watched over her as she slept, every once in a while he would reach out and tuck her hair behind her ear as she slept peacefully. A few hours later, Alex began to slowly wake up, burying her face into his pillow and giving a soft sigh.

“Alex?” He called softly, and her head popped out of the blankets she was under and she looked around tiredly. He snickered softly as he saw the tangled mess her hair had become. “Alex? It’s time for lunch. You’ve gotta be awake now.” She flopped back down and gave a soft whine before slowly untangling herself from his blankets. He gently grabbed her elbow and lead her to the seat he had been sitting in before he grabbed her brush from where it was resting on top of her chest. He gently began brushing through her hair, working from the bottom up and getting the tangles out. 

She hummed softly as she began nodding off again and he sighed softly before pulling her hair back into a simple braid. He tossed her brush on her bed before crouching before her. 

“Alex? You awake now?” She blinked tiredly, her brow furrowing as her vision slowly focused. 

“Reiner? What’s going on? Where am I?” She asked, stifling a yawn behind her hand. 

“You’re in the barracks. Commander Erwin brought you to me this morning and told me to let you sleep, so I did. It’s about time for lunch so I figured it was time for you to be awake.” She nodded and he helped her from the chair. She grabbed his right hand with her right and grasped the back of his shirt in her left as he led the two of them to the mess hall. She yawned widely as they walked through the door, the two of them ignoring the silence from the rest of the cadets that were watching them. He sat her down at a table next to her brother before going and grabbing them both food. 

The pair ate in silence, listening to the rest of their friends talk as they ate. Once they were all done with their food, the group trooped to the classroom and got ready for their lessons on the new scouting formation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, well I dearly hope you enjoyed this and as always it is not beta-ed. All mistakes are my own and the original characters are also mine. Please don't use them without permission. This is ShineBrightLight signing off for the time being. Shine or sparkle brightly dudes and dudettes and I'll see you next time! Bye-Bye!


End file.
